Claim
by CayStar
Summary: The unprecedented hunger she felt at their proximity both terrified and aroused her. She had a feeling they weren't finished with her yet. Short drabble chapters
1. Scary Stories

_**AN: If you were on Tricky Raven, this was my story from there. It's got about 16 chapter so far, but they are shorter chapters- 500-word drabble length. I'll update fairly regularly until I catch up where I stopped writing. Hopefully that will give me a nudge to finish up. Thanks for your patience!**_

 **Just** _ **a note- I didn't designate a single couple for this, but I'm not saying there won't be one. It might be poly, it might not be...**_

* * *

 _ ***~*Claim*~***_

 **Chapter 1- Scary Stories**

Bella was actually enjoying her chat with Jacob when Lauren's snide voice interrupted her rudely. "It's too bad the Cullens couldn't come today—right, Bella?"

The tall, older boy spoke before she could think of a response. His eyes seemed to bore right through her as he laid out the statement that was more edict than observation. "The Cullens don't come here."

She shivered as she heard his voice—the deep tone spoke to something deep inside her, almost compelling her to obey. She couldn't make herself look away until he broke eye contact and gazed at the waves behind her.

A movement to his right brought her attention to a slightly shorter boy with dark, wavy hair. His eyes were kinder, and they sparkled with his friendly smile. She found herself smiling back before he too looked away.

It was clear she would get nothing further from those two, but she had another source of information sitting eagerly to her right. "Hey, Jake? You want to go for a walk?" she asked, trying her best to sound flirtatious, much to the amusement of the wolves with superior hearing.

The younger boy bounced up happily and led her down the beach for what they thought would be a private conversation. Bella was nervous as she tried to ask the right questions. "So, who was that older boy?"

Jacob's face took on a hard edge—he really didn't like the La Push gang. "That's Sam Uley. He's nineteen. The other one was his lap dog, Jared."

Bella nodded. "What was he saying about the Cullens?"

He looked out across the waves toward James Island. "They aren't allowed to come on the reservation." He stopped and bit his lip, glancing back at her. "Sorry, I'm not supposed to talk about that."

With a few more awkward flirting attempts, Bella coaxed the story out of him. She found herself mesmerized by the legends he told, and began to wonder if there was truth to them after all. She knew there was something different about the Cullens—Edward in particular—but it was hard to accept the whole werewolf/vampire concept.

In the trees behind them, a silver wolf paced anxiously, wanting to see the girl for himself, but unable to calm himself enough to phase back in order to do so. His low growl grew loud enough to carry across the sand, and the couple on the beach glanced back at him, curious.

Jared phased in as Paul was pondering the delicious flavor of Bella Swan's scent as it floated toward him on the damp ocean breeze. Paul was startled when his normally mild-mannered friend jumped toward him with a snarl. _Stop it! She's mine!_

Paul turned on his friend and brother with his fury-driven prowess. _My wolf likes her. He wants to get closer._

Jared stopped, surprised, and lost all his fight. Paul had fucked a lot of girls since his change, but his wolf never liked how they smelled. Still, _My wolf likes her too. He thinks she's his._ It was hard for the men to put words to the wolf's feelings, but they understood each other more in this form. Jared's attraction was tempered by protective adoration, while Paul was pure mating instinct and a desire to possess.

They turned their heads toward the girl as Ephraim's heir explained the pack in a way he did not yet understand. When she left to go back to Forks, Sam followed her—unwilling to leave her unguarded for a moment.


	2. Nightmare

_**AN: These first few chapters have a LOT of references to the book. I took Bella's words straight from her wolf/forest dream, maybe in Midnight Sun. I don't remember.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2- Nightmare**

Sam let his wolf free for the run to Forks. It was technically against the treaty for the Pack to phase outside their boundaries, but he _needed_ to keep his eye on Bella. He tried to focus on the surroundings as he ran, tuning out the argument between Paul and Jared.

This was probably something the council would expect him to bring to their attention, but he had a feeling it was a situation they needed to sort out for themselves. It wasn't like the elders had done anything to actually help the wolves thus far.

Bella Swan's trip to La Push had disrupted the fragile peace of his young pack, and he still wasn't sure exactly why that was. He knew who she was, of course, and he'd heard the story of how she was 'saved' by Edward Cullen in the school parking lot. He didn't trust the leeches before, but now it was personal.

When Sam laid eyes on her at the beach, he knew she was part of his pack. There was something about her that made his hackles rise, and he wanted nothing more than to pull her in, put his teeth to her neck and _make_ her submit to his authority. _He_ was the alpha, and she needed to recognize that.

Sam's hackles rose literally when he crossed the scent of the leech in question—he'd been near Bella's house. That was certainly not okay, and he would have to put a stop to that immediately.

He listened to Bella make her excuses to Charlie, growling lowly when she skipped her evening meal. She was so small—surely she needed her nourishment?

Settling himself under a tree that had a clear view of her bedroom window, Sam listened to her evening routine, surprised when she turned her music up loud enough to hurt his sensitive ears all the way outside. She was wearing her headphones so it must have been uncomfortably loud for her as well.

He gritted his teeth and waited for her to turn the music off, but she fell asleep before that happened. His ears perked up as he heard her begin to mumble—Bella talked in her sleep.

"Jacob?" The wolf outside growled at the sound of that child's name on her lips. The chief's son was destined to join them, but he wasn't their brother yet.

"What's wrong?" she mumbled, confusing him a bit as her heart sped slightly. What on earth was she dreaming about? He had arrogantly expected to hear his own name in her dreams, or possibly even Jared's.

"Why?" Sam jerked at bit at her slightly louder response. It was almost as if she heard his thoughts.

Inside, the girl was thrashing about on her bed, her heart beating rapidly as she dreamed. "Jacob!" she wailed louder this time.

Sam thought for half a second about going inside to wake her up—her safety and well-being were high on his list of priorities. He was halfway up the tree when he came to the sick realization that the bloodsucker had already been there. It had climbed this same tree into the sanctity of her bedroom. He–

"No!" she shouted as she was jerked abruptly into wakefulness, startling the naked wolf outside back down to the ground and into his other, more alert form.


	3. Hunted

**_AN: This chapter was my original drabble that started everything- I backed up and added the first two chapters for a little more context. So if this sounds familiar it's because it's in my Wolf Drabbles._**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- Hunted**

After tossing and turning all night, she spent the day trying to get her mind off the stories Jake had told her at the beach. She couldn't make sense of it—there was no way vampires could possibly be real.

As the hours passed, she felt more and more claustrophobic—as if something was drawing her away from the house. She gave in and traipsed outside, angling across the yard to the dim forest beyond. There was a faint trail for her to follow, and she walked the path until she found a fallen tree to sit upon.

Surrounded by nature, it was easier to believe the tales that Jacob wove. Monsters and heroes, vampires and wolf-men. Anything seemed possible in this unchanging landscape.

The faint snap of a twig had her jerking her head to the right. A dark, hazy shape darted in and out of the trees, never staying in one place long enough for her to see what it was.

A soft growl answered to her left and her heart sped in response to the menacing sound. This time it was easier to see the huge animal approaching. His grey fur rippled and his lips pulled back over razor-sharp teeth. _A wolf._

"Shh, it's okay." The soft voice behind her had her scrambling to her feet even as the warm hand closed over her arm to steady her. A feeling of safety overwhelmed her rising panic as she stared into the faintly familiar brown eyes she'd seen briefly the day before.

"I'm Jared," he reminded her helpfully, not attempting to remove his hand from her skin.

A firmer hand grasped her shoulder, and she looked back to see a very stern Sam Uley staring down at her. As she'd thought at the beach, he seemed to be disapproving—as if she'd done something to personally offend him. His proud bearing exuded authority. "What are you doing out here?"

She had no idea how to respond. Her mouth gaped as she searched for words. "I– how– but you–"

Heat covered her back as a deliciously decadent scent washed over her. Sensuously soft lips were pressed lightly to her neck, and a deep voice whispered in her ear. "He can't have you. We won't let him."

" _Paul_ ," Sam's voice carried a warning, but he made no move to extricate her from the volatile wolf's grasp. Her body trembled with both fear and desire. If Sam was Authority and Jared was Safety, then Paul was undeniably Danger.

At an uncharacteristic glare from Jared, Paul stepped back enough that she could turn and meet his cruel smirk. "This is much better than that uptight popsicle you've been panting after, right?"

Sensing her distress, Jared pulled her back to the safety of her log, settling close beside her with his arm around her shoulder. "Bella, we know what Jacob told you. We can't let you around the Cullen again."

His eyes were serious as he silently begged for her cooperation, and the other two were just as firm when she glanced their way. Paul and Sam took a step closer, boxing her in on all sides, surrounding her with heat and security.

The unprecedented hunger she felt at their proximity both terrified and aroused her. She had a feeling they weren't finished with her yet.


	4. Knowledge

**Chapter 4- Knowledge**

Bella found herself leaning into Jared's touch, soaking up the comforting warmth he provided. Sam startled her when he dropped to one knee, putting himself closer to her eye level. His deep voice rumbled through the quiet. "We need to talk."

She cowered back out of sheer instinct as his intense gaze cut through her. "You know what we are," he stated quietly, but firmly.

Her instant denial refused to be spoken, and she found herself unable to lie to him. "Yes."

Paul was the next one to lean in, intimidating in an entirely different way. His breath was warm against the shell of her ear as he whispered, " _Say it_."

She shivered at his tone and Jared pulled her closer. She looked between all three of them before whispering, "W-w- _wolves?_ "

Paul's eyes flashed a startling animalistic yellow at her words, and she couldn't hold her fear back any longer. She turned her head and hid against Jared's side until Sam quietly ordered Paul to step back.

"Bella." Sam's tone was commanding and she looked up automatically. "Let's go inside and talk where you'll be more comfortable," the alpha stated. He turned with a pointed gaze. " _Paul_ will be patrolling. Jared can stay with you."

She let out a sigh of relief, though she had no idea why she would be more comfortable with one of the strange men more than the others. Sam and Paul just made her a little… nervous.

With a quiet growl, Paul turned and phased, shredding his shorts in the process. Bella let out a yelp at the sight, and Sam held out his hand to help her up. They led her back to the house without speaking, though her stomach grumbled with hunger as they stepped into the yard.

Both wolves looked at her and she flushed with embarrassment at their attention. "Um, I can make us some lunch I guess?" she half-asked, half-offered. Sam nodded and gave her a smile of approval that made her nerves relax just a touch.

In the kitchen she was in her element. She pulled out some ham to slice for sandwiches and dug out a bowl of potato salad she had made for Charlie to snack on. The boys looked like they could eat a lot, and they certainly didn't disappoint.

When the meal was finished, Sam got down to business. He pulled his chair over directly in front of Bella, while Jared moved around the table to sit beside her. He knew what Sam was going to tell her, and he wanted to be there to support her.

"Bella, Edward Cullen has been in your house—inside your bedroom, specifically." Sam's eyes stayed locked on hers as his words began to sink in.

Her head was shaking in denial before she even consciously made the decision to answer. "No! He hasn't! I swear! I've only seen him at school, and at the hospital that one time. I have never had him over!"

Jared put his hand on the back of her neck, rubbing gently to calm her as he leaned over and nuzzled her ear. "Shh, it's okay. He knows that. He means that the leech invited himself in."

She looked between them in disbelief, unable to come to terms with the shocks she had received that day. Sam lunged forward but Jared was faster, and he pulled her into his arms as her eyes rolled back and she lost herself to the darkness.


	5. Embrace

_**AN: I'm so sorry this took so long to update- I've been sick, and also swamped at work.**_

 ** _Just to answer a few questions I've been getting- go back and review my note on chapter 1. These chapters are intentionally short, and the pairing is addressed as well._**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- Embrace**

She came back to her senses slowly, reveling in the warmth she felt. She hadn't been truly warm since she left Arizona, and she smiled as she snuggled deeper into the arms that held her.

Her nose brushed against smooth skin and she was instantly alert. Jared was smiling fondly when she turned her face up, and she blushed as she realized she was basically nuzzling his bare chest.

The previous conversation came back to her in a rush, and she struggled to sit up, looking around to see if Sam was still there.

"He had to leave," Jared answered her unspoken question, and she shivered as she felt his voice rumbling close to her ear. It wasn't as deep as Sam's, or as smooth as Paul's, but Jared's voice was comforting, and rapidly becoming familiar. She wanted to hear more.

She cleared her throat out of nervousness and asked, "But you stayed?"

His arm was propped on the arm of the couch behind her, and he leaned toward her, pushing her back against it. Their faces were inches away when he whispered, "Yes, I stayed."

The air was charged with electricity, an expectant hum between them, and he searched her eyes for something before his own face became resolved. Her eyes widened in surprise when he slowly leaned closer.

His lips were soft as they brushed hers—gently, but not tentatively—and she leaned into the kiss without another thought. His scent filled her nose and she pressed against his mouth more firmly, intently. She wanted more, needed more.

His large hands surrounded her, reassuring her with his touch as he pulled her closer. She gasped as her breasts were pressed against his muscular body, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue between her lips, getting his first taste of her unique flavor.

She had just reached up to tangle her hand in his hair when a loud knock sounded at the back door, bringing an angry growl from the wolf holding her. His eyes were dark as he glared toward the kitchen, and the reason for his irritation walked into the living room.

"Hey," Paul's voice was knowing, and his eyes assessed every detail of their intimate embrace. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Bella couldn't look away from Paul's intense stare as he strode confidently toward the couple. Jared was growling as he faced down the dominant wolf, furious that his time with Bella had been cut short. "What are you doing here?" he hissed quietly.

Paul chuckled darkly as he slid down beside them on the couch, his legs pressing against Bella's without hesitation. "Me? Oh, I just came back to check on _our_ girl." Jared and Bella both tensed at his use of the plural possessive. "Somebody needs to keep an _eye_ on Bella if the leech decides to come back."


	6. Tension

**Chapter 6- Tension**

She could sense the tension building between the two wolves, and she was near the breaking point herself. She needed to get some space between them.

Removing herself from the comfort of Jared's arms was another issue altogether, but she knew she had to do something before the pressure cooker that was currently her living room decided to boil over. A glance at the clock gave her the perfect excuse.

"Charlie!" She blurted out the word before she realized it, but it had the intended effect as the boys both looked at her in confusion. "Charlie will be home soon, and I need to make supper for him," she explained, glancing warily at Paul as she sat up a bit on Jared's lap.

Paul's eyes darkened as he saw her explanation for the flimsy excuse that it was. She wanted them—him?—gone, enough that she would stand up to them. His wolf respected and admired her fire, and for that reason alone he decided to back down, just this once.

Jared stood on instinct, lifting Bella in his arms, when Paul stretched and took a step back. "Come on, Jared. Let's get out of here. Sam wants us to reinforce the perimeter here anyway."

Paul walked out with silent steps, and even the back door didn't creak on his way out. Jared looked down at the girl in his arms, finally seeing the tension in her pale features. If stepping away would ease her stress, he would gladly do so.

He placed a light kiss on her lips to remind her what they were doing earlier, then set her gently on the couch and followed his pack mate out the door. She remained seated as her rapid breathing and pounding heartbeat began to slow.

She kept glancing out the window as she went through the motions of preparing supper, and she jumped a mile when Charlie finally came in the front door an hour later. He glanced at her sideways as he hung up his gun, then was distracted by the game on tv.

Bella ate mechanically, not tasting a bit of her meal, then headed upstairs to shower and get ready for bed. She glanced out her window again after slipping on her pajamas, but she couldn't see if any of the wolves were still outside.

She had no idea how long she'd been asleep when she felt herself being pulled toward wakefulness. A warm hand cupped her neck as a warmer pair of lips pressed determinedly against hers. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming, but the kiss felt so good—Jared was even more forceful than he was earlier, and she found herself leaning up to meet his kiss with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, babe…" The smooth voice was all wrong, and her eyes flew open in shock. Paul was kissing his way down her neck but she was frozen until his free hand brushed the side of her breast over her clothing. This wasn't right. This wasn't the right wolf. She was so confused.

"Stop!"


	7. Heat

**Chapter 7- Heat**

Paul was irritated as he walked outside. He barely cleared the trees before he burst out of his clothing and into his fur. Bella Swan had him completely agitated and at war with his wolf.

Paul was used to getting any woman he wanted, no matter if she was attached or not. He just had to pull out that slow smile, or his bad boy smirk, and their panties would disintegrate.

Paul's wolf was not fond of any woman Paul normally fucked. He had to keep a tight leash on the animal—something that added to the danger and thrill of each conquest. Paul's wolf liked Bella Swan. He liked her a _lot_.

Jared snarled as he phased in and launched himself at Paul, pushing him deeper into the forest and away from the girl in question. Scenes from the afternoon poured through his mind as he flaunted their kisses before his pack mate. _She's mine_ , he growled, facing off with his brother.

 _Enough!_ Sam thundered through the pack mind. _Jared, your mom is looking for you—go home. Paul can keep watch until you get back._

Jared tried to fight the order, but he was already turned toward La Push. Paul's tongue hung out of his mouth as he grinned in triumph. _Oh yeah, I'll keep watch alright._

Jared snarled again as he ran full-speed for home, trying to block Paul's thoughts from his mind. He would placate his family in order to protect the pack, but as soon as he could get away he was making a run for Forks.

Outside Bella's house, Paul settled himself under a tree as Bella danced around her kitchen preparing the evening meal. He didn't think she even realized how graceful she looked when she was cooking—when she dropped her guard and really let herself enjoy what she was doing.

He caught her looking out the window several times, but he was sure he was hidden from her sight in the woods. With the pack mind silent, he sat and thought about the girl who had bewitched the wolves.

Paul couldn't get a good read on what Sam was feeling—there were times when the alpha seemed to regard her as an errant wolf, one in need of his direction and guidance. It wasn't that Sam wasn't attracted to her—his desire just seemed more muted than Jared's, or even Paul's.

Paul's feelings were simple. Bella smelled good, she was soft, and she was very nice to look at. He wanted to fuck her. The only person standing in his way was Jared. In Paul's mind, if Jared wasn't pursuing Bella, then she would naturally fall prey to his charms. He just needed to show her.

Bella went to sleep fairly early, and Paul groaned when he got his first taste of her sleep-talking. She moaned and thrashed in her bed, but she was definitely not having a nightmare.

He didn't even stop to think when the smell of her arousal reached him—he had phased and climbed the tree without pausing to consider the consequences.


	8. Boiling Point

**Chapter 8- Boiling Point**

Paul crept toward the bed on silent feet, drawn like a magnet by Bella's scent. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight, and he couldn't stop his hand from reaching out to trace the soft column of her exposed neck.

He let out soft growl as her mouth opened slightly, her sweet breath ghosting out across her slack lips. She moaned again and tilted her face toward him, like a flower following the heat of the sun. He smiled at her eagerness and leaned closer to get his first taste of her lips.

His eyes closed as he kissed her, deep and hard. She pressed herself against him, kissing him passionately, eagerly responding to his talented lips. "Yeah, babe," he groaned as he moved down her neck, kissing a path to her collarbone. His hands traced her soft curves, delighting in how perfect she was.

He didn't notice that Bella had frozen in shock, and he didn't hear his brother slip through the window behind him until a large hand fell on his shoulder, jerking him back violently. " _Stop!_ " Sam's voice echoed with the alpha timbre as he threw the wolf across the room.

Paul popped right up, snarling as he turned to glare at his alpha who was standing protectively in front of the girl on the bed. Bella was shaking, huddled under the quilt she had pulled up over the thin camisole she was wearing, but Paul didn't see anything but the large male standing in his way.

Sam pushed him back again when he stalked forward. "Fuck, Paul! Don't you see? She's terrified! What were you thinking?"

Bella scooted over to hide behind Sam, once she determined he was not a threat. She peeked around his large shoulder, squeaking when she saw that Paul was closer than she originally thought. The wolf was standing in the middle of her floor, breath heaving in anger, completely _naked_.

Sam seemed to realize the same thing because he huffed in disgust. "Fuck's sake, Paul. Go put some pants on. I don't want to see you here again tonight, and if you know what's good for you you'll stay away from Jared as well."

At his words, Paul finally looked at Bella's stricken face, and his shoulders drooped in defeat. She really wasn't happy. For the first time since he phased, he was ultra-aware of his nudity, and he dropped his hands down to cover his groin.

"I… uh, I'm… I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered roughly, keeping his head down as he turned to jump through her window. He took a chance and phased, hoping Jared wasn't in wolf form. He needed to get away.

Sam waited for Paul's footsteps to fade away before he took a deep breath and turned to face Bella. Her eyes were wide with fright, and tears flowed freely down her cheeks as her sleep-addled mind tried desperately to catch up.

He raised a hand to her cheek, wiping her tears away with his large thumb. His wolf rumbled with pleasure when she didn't shrink from his touch, and he slowly moved forward until he could sit beside her on the bed.

"Bella?" he called softly as he held his arms open in invitation. She launched herself into his lap without hesitation, curling up against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, his wolf still growling softly to comfort her.

Sam rocked her gently and she slowly relaxed in the safety of his embrace, giving in to sleep while he kept watch. He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead as he laid her back on the bed—maybe it was time to talk to the elders after all.


	9. Reflection

**Chapter 9- Reflection**

Jared left Bella's house fuming under Sam's order. He really hated the way the older wolf sometimes treated him like a child. He was two months older than Paul, but he was coddled and patronized in a way the volatile wolf never was.

As he drew closer to his house, he sighed with guilt. He knew the biggest difference between he and Paul were their home lives. Where Jared had a loving, attentive family, Paul had a missing mother and an absentee father. Of course Paul grew up faster.

Slipping on his shorts, he sniffed the air behind his house appreciatively. His mom was making meatloaf—his favorite! Bracing himself for the lecture that was surely coming, he wiped his feet on the mat and stepped silently through the back door.

"Jared? Is that you? Don't be tracking mud in this house, and you better have a shirt on before you come in this kitchen!" He couldn't hold back his grin at his mother's familiar admonishments, and he hastily scraped his feet once more before tiptoeing into the house.

"Yes ma'am!" he called as he stepped carefully back to his bedroom. He was loath to wash off Bella's scent, but he knew he was a little dirtier than usual after his furious sprint through the forest.

Thoughts of his girl filled his mind as he soaped up his body under the lukewarm water. He remembered the soft feel of her lips, how she kissed him hesitantly at first, then with more fervor. He could imagine how her breasts felt pressed against him, and he reached down to stroke himself as her flushed face danced behind his closed eyelids.

In his mind, his own rough hand became smaller, softer, and he bit his lip to suppress his groan as the heat built up quickly. He braced his other arm against the shower wall, holding himself up as waves of pleasure crashed through him, and her name was a whispered prayer as his seed spilled into the drain. " _Bella_."

He turned off the water and dressed quickly, grateful to find a clean pile of laundry waiting for him on his neatly-made bed. Another pang of guilt hit him as he thought about the relative squalor of Paul's tiny cabin. He hated fighting with his friend and hoped they could patch things up quickly.

His family was already seated when he finally made his way to the table, but he leaned over to give his mother a kiss on the cheek before sitting at his usual spot. "Smells great, Mom!"

His mother's smile was strained. She loved her son, but she wasn't happy about his association with Sam Uley and Paul Lahote. She didn't buy the elders' assurances that the boys were doing tribal things, and not gang-related activities.

She watched her son tuck into the meal with gusto, noticing that he had a constant smile on his face as he chewed. He was gazing out the window finishing off the last of the pie when she finally decided to speak up. "Jared?"

He was startled from his daydreams and looked up to meet his mother's bemused smile. "Yes ma'am?"

"Is there anything you want to talk about, Jared? You seem awfully distracted tonight," she asked.

He felt his ears heat with embarrassment. Could he tell her? His wolf wanted to howl to the whole world. "Well, Mom, I met this girl yesterday..."


	10. Breakthrough

**Chapter 10- Breakthrough**

Jared spent the evening talking with his mother. Once he opened up about Bella, he literally couldn't stop talking about her. He almost blew their pack secret multiple times, stopped only by the gag order that Sam issued when he first phased.

His mom was surprisingly helpful on the human aspects of the situation. "Just talk to Paul," she said. "If he knows that you're truly interested in this girl I'm sure he'll back off.

"Besides," she continued. "From what you've said, it doesn't sound like she wants very much to do with him."

Jared mulled over the advice and finally decided his mother was right. For all he knew, this was just some kind of game to Paul. Just because Paul's wolf liked her smell didn't mean anything. Jared's wolf liked her whole person. Jared did as well.

He lay awake in his bed waiting for his family to drift off to sleep so he could return to Bella's house and ease the ache that was only relieved in her presence. He had no idea how he would handle the day away from her at school tomorrow.

It was well after midnight when he felt a sudden jolt of fear that had him clutching his chest at the throbbing pain. He fell to his knees, disoriented, and tried to hold his shape together as his wolf threatened to burst through his skin.

 _Bella!_ He wasn't sure where the thought came from, but as soon as her name crossed his mind he knew the pain was somehow connected to her. He crawled to his window and pushed it open, throwing himself out on the ground below.

He barely made it to the trees before he phased, his wolf literally clawing his way out already running for his little mate. There was no human rationality left in the wolf's mind, only an animalistic drive to reach the girl he claimed as his.

Sam was standing at Bella's window when he felt his brother drawing closer. He'd been thinking over the past two days, and Bella's reaction to Paul more specifically. She'd been crying as he held her, but he was able to make out her words– " _I thought he was Jared_." She'd repeated the same phrase over and over until she fell asleep in the alpha's arms.

He held his ground when the brown wolf ran into the yard, shocked when he phased without pausing and climbed up the tree. Sam tried to stop him, but the look in the younger boy's eyes chilled him. Jared wasn't there—the wolf was in control of his body.

Sam was worried when the wolf stepped around him fluidly and walked straight to Bella's bed. He growled lowly, probably smelling both Paul and Sam on the girl, but Bella's reaction was more interesting. Her restless tossing had settled down and her sleeping face turned toward Jared as soon as he was in the room.

She didn't appear to wake when he lifted her into his arms, and she tucked her face against him with a sigh as he ran his hands and nose across her skin. The tension in his pose seemed to relax, and with a shudder, Jared jerked his head toward Sam.

His eyes were wide with fear as he realized the wolf had pushed him down so completely, but the feelings he got from the animal had shaken him as well. "Sam?" he called softly. "Bella's mine."


	11. Realization

**Chapter 11- Realization**

Paul ran blindly away from Forks, away from La Push, away from Bella. His human mind couldn't come to terms with the fact that he had basically assaulted the first girl he was genuinely attracted to. She was sleeping—probably dreaming of Jared—and he'd snuck in her room just like that fucking vampire.

He collapsed in a large furry heap as he made the sickening parallel, and he berated himself with the memories of her horrified face and raw fear. He'd heard the words she mumbled to Sam— _I thought he was Jared…_

His head shot up when Jared phased in abruptly, but there was no human thought behind his brother's movements. The wolf had taken over and was running a straight line to Bella, feeling possessive and protective of his _mate_.

Paul didn't know what to think about that. It was hard for his human mind to explain—it was more of a gut feeling from his spirit wolf. The more that he thought about it, he realized his wolf was backing down. He recognized Jared's claim and would not seek the mate of another wolf.

Still, it was probably a good idea not to share a mind with the other boy at the moment, so Paul phased out and sat down with his back against a tree. He thought once more of the scene in Bella's bedroom. With new eyes, he realized exactly what Jared would think of him once he knew what had happened. Paul wasn't even sure if he would fight back if Jared attacked him. He deserved to be punished.

The wind shifted just as a furious vampire leapt into a tree near Paul. The wolf was caught off guard and he whirled with an angry snarl to meet the flat black eyes of Bella's cold stalker. "What did you do to her?" Edward hissed furiously.

Paul had no idea of the Cullen's gift, but he also had no intention of remaining in his slightly more fragile human skin, either. He phased quickly and faced off against the leech and growled, subtly turning his body to put himself between the vamp and Bella's house.

"You can't have her! She's mine!" Edward screeched, and suddenly there were more vampires in the clearing. Paul was torn between the need to rip and tear, and the more prudent thought of calling for backup. He let out a short howl of alarm and felt Sam phase in a few seconds later.

 _What the hell?_ Sam was shocked by what Paul was seeing. Those leeches weren't on tribal land, but they were way too close to Bella's home. He just hoped Paul could keep himself in check—he didn't need anyone else trying to take a bite out of his best fighter.

Paul backed away slowly while a strange feeling of calm washed through him. Edward relaxed a bit in his captors' arms, before shaking his head and glaring at the tall blond beside him. "Stop that, Jasper! You have no idea what this vile creature has done to my Bella!"

Sam ran up just as the small black-haired female pulled Edward's eyes away from the wolves. "Listen to me— _I can't see them_. We need to go!"

 _What's going on?_ Sam asked Paul, without taking his eyes away from the group of vamps. The blond— _Jasper_ —hadn't taken his eyes off the wolves once.

Before Paul could answer, Edward let out a plaintive roar and the leeches disappeared through the treetops back toward their house.

Sam and Paul turned without a word and headed back to Forks to check on Jared and Bella. Paul shook his head as he ran through the night's events. _What is it about that girl?_


	12. Dawn

**Chapter 12- Dawn**

Sam sat quietly, trying not to eavesdrop on the couple upstairs. He'd been anxious all night after sending Paul back to La Push once more, this time with orders to stay there.

Jared was furious when Sam called him away from a sleeping Bella, but he calmed a bit when the alpha assured him they would allow nothing to happen to his mate. There had been no sign of the Cullens all night, and Jared had to get home before his parents discovered him missing.

Bella sounded relieved when she realized that Jared was the wolf in her bed, and she tearfully apologized for kissing Paul the previous night, causing Jared to growl at her in admonishment. He told her she had no reason to apologize and that _Paul_ would be the one to offer his penance.

Sam rolled his eyes a bit when Jared then reinforced his claim with a very loud and passionate kiss that left Bella breathless and Jared practically purring. "I'll see you at your school, okay? I just have to go home for a few hours."

Bella peeked out the window to see Jared dart off into the forest and phase, giving Sam a warning look as he ran off. Sam was a bit surprised when Bella called out to him, "Sam?"

The black wolf poked his head out of the treeline and she waved when she made out the hazy shape in the early morning light. "Sam, do you want to come inside for breakfast?"

He was touched by her thoughtfulness and quickly phased, running to the back door after making sure the neighbors weren't around. Charlie had already left for work just before Jared woke Bella, so he wasn't worried about the chief catching him at the breakfast table.

Bella came down the stairs humming happily after her shower. Despite the intense weekend, there was definitely a spring her step. Sam watched her move through the kitchen pulling eggs and bacon out to cook, and his stomach rumbled loudly in response.

He hadn't had a woman make him breakfast since before he became a wolf. He'd made do with cereal and toast, and the occasional runny egg, but he had really missed Leah's cooking. Hell, he just missed Leah.

The thought made him sigh, and Bella turned her head when she heard him. "What's wrong, Sam?"

The large alpha looked up to see her concerned gaze, and for the first time in months he actually felt like talking. As he and Bella ate their meal, he told her about his ex-girlfriend. He told her how scared he'd been when he phased, and how Harry wouldn't let him see Leah when he finally returned.

He'd had to end their two year relationship by phone, and he could still hear Leah's angry words and tears. It was the biggest reason he didn't have the best relationship with the elders. They simply didn't trust their so-called honored protectors.

Bella didn't even hesitate as she parked herself on Sam's lap, wrapping her slender arm around his bowed shoulder in a gentle hug. They stayed there until Sam composed himself, and she pretended not to see him discreetly wipe a tear from his cheek when he pulled back and set her on the ground.

"Ready for school?" he asked, his voice slightly gruff with emotion.

She gave him a friendly smile and offered her hand as they headed to her truck. He dropped her off at school where he waited in the trees for Jared to show up. The bright sunshine left them all in a better mood—the vamps couldn't bother her today.


	13. The Elders

**Chapter 13- The Elders**

Billy seemed surprised by Sam's request, but told the alpha that he could meet with them in an hour, once the elders' children were off to school. Heaven forbid the future shifters catch wind of the pack before they actually phased…

Sam ran a loop around their borders while he waited, checking with Paul to make sure the other boy was sleeping so he could take over for Sam later that day. The alpha was running on fumes and seriously needed some rest.

As usual, Sam felt underdressed when he finally made his way to the Black house clad only in his standard cut-off shorts. He made a half-hearted effort to wipe the mud from his bare feet, but clean floors were pretty much a lost cause around those parts.

Billy was seated in his wheelchair and the other two elders were parked on the small sofa, leaving Sam to stand awkwardly before them. He hated the way they made him feel—like he was a naughty school boy being brought before the principal. Old Quil looked unreadable as always, and Harry would clearly rather be anywhere else but there. Only Billy showed a bit of interest in what brought the young wolf before them.

"Sam, what is this meeting about? Why have you called us here today?" the chief asked solemnly.

Sam fidgeted a bit, reaching up to tug on his short hair, wondering briefly why he hadn't stopped and grabbed a shirt before coming over. "Um, I have some news, and some questions," he offered quietly, not quite sure how to explain what had happened in the past two days. "It's about Bella Swan."

All three men looked up in surprise. Charlie was one of Billy and Harry's closest friends, and was Old Quil's nephew. It was clear they had no idea that his only daughter would be a topic of discussion between the tribal elders and the alpha of the wolf pack.

Sam went on to explain their meeting on the beach, glossing over Jacob's involvement, and then the apparent rivalry between Paul and Jared for her affections. He stated that Jared had finally claimed her, stating firmly that his wolf considered her his mate, and that Bella seemed very open to pursuing a relationship with the passive wolf.

"And how do you feel about her, Sam?" Harry asked, his voice tight with strain. "Do you desire her as well?"

Sam leveled his glare on the elder and squared his shoulders. "I feel protective of her—she is Pack. I hold myself responsible for her safety and happiness. I don't know how to explain it any other way."

The three elders exchanged a look before Harry gave a reluctant nod. Old Quil offered the explanation, "It sounds as if Bella Swan is Jared's imprint."

Sam gave them a confused look. "Imprint? What the hell is an imprint? Why have I never heard this before?"

Billy gave a long-suffering sigh that did little to dispel the wolf's anger. "Sam, I don't think you understand the position we're in here. We are all learning as we go."

A few houses over, Paul woke with the roar that Sam let out, stunned by his normally-placid alpha's unadulterated rage. " _Your position?!_ " Sam yelled. "What about _us?_ What about _me_? You don't tell us _anything_!"

He barely made it out the door before giving in to his wolf. He turned to run for the woods when he heard a startled shriek behind him. His massive black head turned toward the sound and his fury melted in an instant. Jared and Paul saw who caught his attention and knew there would be hell to pay.

 _Leah._


	14. Imprint

**Chapter 14- Imprint**

Paul made his way toward the Black home, keeping to the woods and out of view. He watched through Sam's eyes as Leah stared at the large black wolf in complete disbelief, and then stalked toward him with a determined step.

"Samuel Levi Uley! What the hell is wrong with you? Is this why you broke up with me? Why you wouldn't return my phone calls? Why you disappeared for _weeks_?!" Her screeching brought the men to the door, and Harry ran quickly toward the couple, foolishly putting himself between the girl and the wolf.

Sam went from submissive and adoring to murderous in an instant. He prowled back and forth, growling lowly as he sought an opening to get to his mate. Paul made it to the yard just as Sam started to lunge, and the silver wolf threw himself between his alpha and the elder. _Fuck, Sam! That hurts! Back off, dude._

Leah shoved her father aside and walked fearlessly toward the wolf pair, instinctively knowing that the Sam-wolf needed her nearby. She tossed Harry a withering glance and called out, "I'll talk to you later, _Dad_. Besides, this is just Sam, right? It's not like I need saving right now."

Harry panted heavily, his chest tightening with anxiety as his only daughter walked toward the massive wolf. "Leah, wait!"

Old Quil stopped him with a firm hand and a serious look. "You cannot interfere," he said quietly.

Out in the yard, Paul was urging Sam toward the tree line, and Leah was following at a respectable distance. She was trying to understand her feelings—she was furious with Sam, so much so that she had run to Neah Bay to spend a month with her cousin. At the same time, she still _loved_ Sam, and those feelings hadn't lost any of their power.

She kind of knew what had happened on his end now, since she was familiar with the tribal legends. She just didn't understand why he would break up with her just because he turned into a wolf. She had a sick feeling that her father had something to do with that.

"Sammy? Can you, um, turn back… or whatever you do? I'd like to talk to you." Leah spoke softer than normal, in a gentle tone of voice like one would use to speak to, well, a spooked animal. She glanced at the other wolf, unsure of who he was exactly, but her eyes kept returning to Sam.

Across town, Jared's attention was divided. He kept his ears open for Bella as he crouched in the woods outside of the school, but the rest of focus was with his pack back in La Push. He caught the gist of the conversation with the elders as Sam replayed it in his mind. One word kept coming up— _imprint_.

Paul snorted in frustration as he finally understood what had happened to his brothers. Sam was every bit as protective and devoted to Leah as Jared was with Bella. He sank back on his haunches and lowered his head to the leaves, resigning himself to the fact that the only two women he'd found who actually appealed to his wolf were apparently now both taken. _Well, where the fuck does that leave me?_

* * *

 ** _AN: Yes, this clears up the pairing(s) a bit, and I know some are disappointed, but I did state at the beginning that it may or may NOT be a poly story. However, I am working on an extension of another one of my wolf drabbles (chapter 62)- The Stacked Pack. I hope to post the first chapter by New Years and it's definitely very poly ;)_**


	15. Reality

**Chapter 15- Reality**

Jared waited expectantly for his _imprint_ to come out of school that afternoon. He leaned against her truck, ignoring the stares directed his way as his eyes searched for her in the excited sea of students. The sunny day had everyone in better spirits, and when Bella walked out with another girl, he could see she was no exception.

A bright smile lit her face when she caught his eye, and she murmured something to the taller girl as she walked briskly toward her waiting wolf. Jared lifted her easily and spun her around with a laugh as she clung to his shoulders and giggled as well. He set her back on her feet with a gentle kiss and a quiet, "Hello."

Her cheeks reddened under his intense gaze, but she couldn't hold back a smile as she answered him. "Hi."

He held open the driver's side door for her, but she scooted across the seat and handed him the keys, content to sit close to him while he drove her home. She asked about his day and he hesitated to tell her about Sam's meeting—he wasn't sure if the alpha wanted to tell her himself.

Bella was a bit shy when she invited Jared inside, but his eager smile soon set her at ease. It was almost strange for her, seeing him there in her house on a normal school day. She spent most of the day trying to decide if the whole weekend was some bizarre dream, but Jared standing beside her truck that afternoon had told her it was all too real.

"So…" she trailed off speaking as they stood awkwardly just inside the front door. Now that she had Jared in front of her, she wasn't sure exactly what to do with him. She had ideas, but not the courage to put those ideas into practice.

Jared sensed her discomfort and decided to set her at ease. "Do you have any homework you need to do? I can sit with you while you work on it."

Bella smiled in relief and then glanced out the window. "I do. Do you want to sit outside? The weather is beautiful for once."

He couldn't keep his hand from her cheek when she blushed, and she tipped her head back automatically for his gentle kiss. When their lips touched, he instantly pulled her closer, drawn by his wolf to cover her with his scent.

She moaned when he coaxed her mouth open with his tongue, and reached up to pull his head down closer to her level. He tried to keep his hips still, not wanting to scare her off by grinding his erection against her, but he finally gave in, holding her close against his body.

Bella melted against him, feeling completely at home in his strong arms, but Jared managed to rein himself in and he drew back with a tender kiss to her forehead. "Outside?" he asked, reminding her of the original plan.

She nodded, and then stepped away from him with great effort. She pulled an old quilt down from the hall closet and led the way out the back door. Jared spread the blanket out on the damp grass and sprawled his large frame out, leaving a small space for her to settle against his broad chest.

The afternoon passed quickly as they talked and worked on her studies, never once noticing the eyes watching them from the woods.


	16. Unreal

**Chapter 16- Unreal**

Paul left when Sam took Leah back to his house to 'explain' things. He shook his head, knowing exactly what kind of explaining those two would be doing. With Jared phased, he decided to go back to his own house and catch a few more hours of sleep.

It was mid-afternoon when Paul finally woke to the incessant growls of his empty stomach. As usual, there was no food in his house, but he also knew he couldn't go to Sam's house without risking his alpha's ire. Sam and Leah had been bad enough before the wolf—he could just imagine how insatiable they would be now.

Paul knew firsthand how good werewolf stamina could be in the bedroom, but the playboy had actually struggled some with women since gaining his fur. The perfumes and beauty products they used to make themselves attractive were irritating to his sensitive nose.

He'd pushed down his wolf long enough to satisfy his libido, but he hadn't been honestly attracted to anyone until he met Bella Swan. Paul's wolf approved of her scent, and Leah's as well. Now it seemed as though the Spirits were taunting him—making the only women he desired completely off limits.

Banking on the fact that Jared should still be in Forks with Bella, Paul pulled on some shorts and jogged the short distance to the Cameron home. Jared's mom was always good about feeding Paul, and he wasn't too proud to accept her hospitality.

After a hearty snack, Paul stepped into the woods and strapped his shorts to his ankles, cringing a bit as he phased to run his patrol. The pack mind was blessedly silent, and he began his duty, circling the wolves' territory before heading out for a wider circuit.

He let out a sharp howl when he crossed the scent of that same fucking Cullen from before. The scent was cutting across neutral territory, heading directly for the Swan house.

Paul stayed upwind from the vamp, slinking closer until his packmate and Bella were in his view. The leech was perched in a tree across the yard, but Paul didn't dare move closer, at the risk of the bloodsucker seeing him or scenting him.

"I can _hear_ you, you disgusting mutt." His voice startled Paul, who thought he'd been particularly stealthy, and Jared, who had just dozed off with his mate in his arms. At his words, Jared was crouched in front of her, holding her tightly to his back as he moved closer to the house.

"Paul, come here please." Jared ground out the words between his tightly clenched teeth, and Bella's soft hand reached up to curl around his bicep, offering him a small measure of comfort.

The silver wolf glanced around before phasing back and dressing. He didn't like facing the leech in his human form, but he couldn't have his wolf spotted in the police chief's backyard either.

Bella blushed lightly as Paul moved to stand beside his brother, but Paul knew better than to look at her before they got this situation handled. "You can take her inside," he told Jared. "I'll wait here until _he_ leaves."

Bella's voice was shaky as she attempted to look between the large wolves. "I don't understand. Who's there?"

She began to tremble when shards of light reflected off the form she could now clearly see at the edge of her yard. "It's okay, love. I'm here now. You can come with me," Edward said as he stood there, a frighteningly alien spectacle of rainbow prisms and harsh glares of light.

It was one thing to _know_ he was a vampire, and quite another thing to _see_ him as one. Her whole body shuddered as she saw him reach toward her.

He was jerked back suddenly by two large male vampires, just as Jared passed Bella off to Paul and lunged forward with a snarl. Her soft cry of his name was the only thing that kept him in his skin. Bella shivered for a different reason when Jared let out a threatening growl. "Keep him away from my mate, or we _will_ kill him."


End file.
